The present invention relates generally to fluid metering assemblies, and more particularly to fluid pumps and motors for operating such pumps.
In certain fluid transfer applications, a motor is removably mounted to a pump to operate the pump. The motor and/or pump are removably mounted to permit the pump and/or motor to be inspected and/or repaired. In many of these applications the pump is a self-contained unit and includes a housing, inlet and outlet ports, and a pump mechanism enclosed within the housing. One well-known pump mechanism is a gear pump with adjacent gears which accurately meter the fluid from the inlet to the outlet; The gears are mounted on a pair of journaled shafts, one of which is the drive shaft and extends outwardly from one end of the pump housing.
The motor can be any type of motor appropriate for the particular application, and in many applications also comprises a self-contained unit including a housing and a drive mechanism. A drive shaft is coupled to the drive mechanism and projects outwardly from one end of the motor housing. A coupling assembly couples the drive mechanism in the motor to the pump mechanism in the pump. One such coupling assembly includes a mechanical coupling between the drive shaft of the motor and the drive shaft of the pump. Another such coupling assembly comprises magnetic coupling components, which couple the drive mechanism of the motor to the pump mechanism of the pump without direct mechanical linkage. In any event, when the drive mechanism of the motor is rotated, the pump mechanism is operated to transfer fluid received in the inlet to the outlet.
Many techniques have been used to removably mount the pump to the motor, particularly to allow easy and simple inspection and removal. One common technique is to bolt the housing of the pump to the housing of the motor, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,183,219; 4,311,440; and 5,269,664. The bolts properly axially and concentrically align the pump with respect to the motor and provide a robust and firm attachment. While this is satisfactory in some applications, this technique usually requires a tool (such as a wrench) and significant time and labor to remove the bolts to uncouple/couple the motor. In other words, this technique can be labor intensive, which can increase the maintenance costs associated with operating the fluid system.
As such, it is believed there is a demand for an improved metering assembly having a pump removably coupled to a motor, where the pump can be simply and easily connected to and disconnected from the motor, and which minimizes the time and labor associated with changing out a pump.
The present invention provides a novel and unique metering assembly which includes a pump removably mounted on a motor. The pump can be simply and easily mounted to and removed from the motor, which reduces the time and labor associated with repairing the pump. The mounting can advantageously be accomplished by handxe2x80x94without the need for special repair tools.
According to the present invention, an annular connection flange is provided at one end of the housing (the end having the motor drive shaft); and a cooperating annular connection flange is provided at one end of the pump (the end having the pump drive shaft). The connection flanges have opposed, mating end surfaces which can be located in flush, sealing relation with each other; and preferably have beveled (or tapered) peripheral edges. When so mounted, a coupling assembly couples the drive mechanism of the motor to the pump mechanism of the pump.
To retain the pump to the motor, a flange clamp is used, preferably of the type commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9csanitary flange clampxe2x80x9d. The flange clamp surrounds and encompasses the annular connection flanges of the pump and the motor. The flange clamp includes an internal geometry cooperating with the beveled edges on the annular connection flanges to securely retain the connection flanges in fixed relation to one another to create a mechanical face seal between the opposing end surfaces of the pump and motor. The flange clamp preferably includes a pair of arcuate clamping arms which are pivotally supported at one end, such as being connected directly together, or connected through an intermediate arcuate arm; and a locking member connecting the other, distal free ends of the arms together. The locking member can be manually tightened and untightened, so that the flange clamp can be easily located around and tightened down around the annular connection flanges of the pump and motor.
Preferably the pump includes a locating geometry, such as an annular raised ridge or surface portion on the forward surface of the connecting flange, which is received within a cooperating circular recess in the mating surface of the motor connecting flange. The locating geometry properly concentrically and axially aligns the motor with respect to the pump. This also allows the pump to be mounted at any rotational orientation with respect to the motor, to facilitate the adaptability of the pump and motor for various applications. Of course, a rotational orientation feature, such as a pin and hole, could be provided if it is important or useful to have the pump mounted at a specific rotational orientation with respect to the motor.
As such, the present invention provides a fluid metering assembly with a flange clamp which provides a simple and easy connection and disconnection of a pump from a motor, and which thereby minimizes the time and labor associated with changing out a pump. The flange clamp of the present invention allows rapid and tool-free connection and disconnection of the pump from the motor.
Further features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the following specification and attached drawings.